


Shut Up and Drive

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ steals a golf cart to help Buffy get around due to her foot injury."Shut up and drive!""Can you even drive this thing?""Of course I can! ""TJ, this isn't going well.""That's ridiculous! How hard can it be?""TJ, you're crashing into things!""Huh. Driving was much easier on Mario Kart.""TJ, stop!"





	Shut Up and Drive

"TJ! Hi!" 

"Hey! What's up with the limp?"

Buffy glanced down at her foot with a frown.

"Oh. A stress injury, apparently." 

"Damn." 

"Yeah. It means I can't go to the next Spikes game." 

"Really? That sucks. Is there anyway I can help at all?" 

Buffy was surprised to see a genuine look of concern on TJ's face and thought about his growth and development; the way he tried to prevent her playing the game as a girl on the boys' basketball team versus him now, trying to see if he could do anything to help get her to the game. 

Buffy shook her head. 

"I don't think so." 

TJ contemplated this in silence, chewing on his lip idly in thought. Perhaps there was a way he could help her get around so she could at least be at the game? She only deserved it, after all. And they were friends now. He thought about everything he'd seen which could so much as remotely assist their cause. 

TJ's eyes lit up suddenly. That was it. He knew exactly what he was going to do about the situation.

"Leave it to me. Just trust me, Buffy. I've got this." 

"You have?" A concerned Buffy checked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just meet me at the bleachers tomorrow after school, and I'll show you what I mean. You'll be able to get around easier." 

"Okay, I can trust you. Cyrus can, after all, despite everything that's happened with him."

TJ's eyebrows furrowed in his confusion. 

"He does?" 

"Oh, yeah. He really cares about you. You should talk to him about the Kira situation." 

"Is he upset with me?" TJ queried, fearing the answer. 

Buffy looked at him for a second, considering not telling him. Honesty was the best policy, though.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie. He is a little bit upset with you." 

TJ's eyes widened in panic.

"Why?" 

"I think perhaps he feels as though he's been replaced by Kira." 

"Why would he think that?" 

"He s-never mind. It's his story to tell, not mine. I'm sure you'll fix things with him. Anyway, we've been friends for a while, so I trust you."

TJ smiled at Buffy gratefully. 

"Thanks for that. And the advice." 

"Any time." Buffy grinned.

TJ checked the time on his phone.

"I've got to go now, but meet me tomorrow and I won't let you down, I promise." 

"Sure." Buffy laughed, shaking her head. 

Her best friend's crush really was a dumbass, huh? Oh, well. No matter what happened tomorrow, he was still a good guy, regardless. 

Buffy smiled to herself as she made her way to the bus, still surprised at TJ's kindness on her way home. 

It was great that he was going to help her. It really was.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"What?" 

"You stole a golf cart? A golf cart!?" 

Buffy was surprised, to say the least. The word shocked might be more fitting, come to think of it. How had TJ gotten away with illicitly stealing a golf cart so easily? 

"And?"

Buffy shook her head in amazement. 

"How did you...?" 

TJ grinned broadly. 

"It doesn't matter, does it? At least you can get around now." 

Buffy considered this briefly.

"What if you get into trouble for this?" 

TJ rolled his eyes, completely complacent about the whole situation. 

"It'll be fine. Lucky for you, I'm not actually dumb enough to get us caught. I don't think so, anyway. Besides, it's perfectly safe in here. Get in." 

Buffy obliged, albeit reluctantly out of fear of getting into trouble. 

"I've even got my little seatbelt on, see?" TJ pointed out, gesturing towards his seatbelt. "It's perfectly safe, don't worry, Buffy."

Buffy sighed.

"Fine. I better not regret this." 

"You won't," TJ reassured her calmly, "I promise." 

Little did he know, how wrong he'd grow to be.

"Can you even drive this thing?" 

"Of course I can!" TJ insisted. 

"TJ..." 

"Relax." TJ chuckled. 

"How can I when you drive like that?" 

"Like what? I don't know what you mean!" TJ bluffed.

"I think you do." 

TJ shook his head stubbornly and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." TJ muttered.

He continued attempting to steer the vehicle, practically crashing into the door in the process. Buffy sat with her fingers crossed. 

"Hopefully neither of us will make it out injured or in trouble." 

"We won't. You can trust me." 

"Sure." Buffy scoffed scornfully.

"You can! I know I broke your trust, like, that one time, maybe...but that was before I became a better person. I swear, I wouldn't know what to do without Cyrus..." 

Whilst speaking the latter sentence, TJ's eyes were filled with a daydream-like look, as they so often did whenever he spoke of his crush. Buffy seemed to notice this look.

"Shut up and drive!" Buffy demanded. 

TJ nodded and his ears turned a funny colour when he realised he nearly revealed his crush on Cyrus. Cyrus, who he could open up to. Cyrus, who lit up his life and always improved his day. Cyrus, who meant the world to him. 

Cyrus, the guy that TJ felt like he couldn't live without. 

Unfortunately, his wasn't going down too successfully. Even TJ had to admit it. His driving was slow and shaky at the best of times, and disastrous at the worst. TJ was in denial about this, however, in order to retain at least some degree of pride.

"TJ, this isn't going well." 

"That's ridiculous! How hard can it be?" 

Very, apparently. TJ frowned. He was just attempting to do Buffy a favour, but this wasn't what was happening. TJ could see Buffy's hands begin to shake. Just what he needed. If only other people were confident in his abilities, too. 

TJ thought that perhaps, because he was so athletic, he would be good at driving. 

Needless to say, he was sorely mistaken.

"TJ, you're crashing into things!" 

"Huh. Driving was much easier on Mario Kart."

"Of course it was, you dumbass!" Buffy reprimanded him in her frustration. "That's a game! This is real life here!" 

"Really? I hadn't noticed." TJ remarked sarcastically as he hit the pedal with his foot. 

At this point, TJ definitely wasn't driving in straight lines. 

"Gays really can't drive, huh?" TJ muttered to himself under his breath. 

"What?" 

"What?" TJ repeated, as a method of distraction. 

Luckily, it worked. Buffy shook her head despairingly. 

"Never mind."

TJ focused on what was in front of him. With it being after school and everything, outside was hardly populated. You still had to be careful, all the same.

TJ kept swearing and dodging random objects. Buffy's voice shook skihjtkt when she spoke.

"TJ, this isn't going well." 

"It seems like it's going just fine to me." 

Buffy facepalmed and they sat in nervous silence for a few brief seconds before Buffy spoke again, after what felt like an eternity.

"TJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How come I never learned what TJ stood for?" 

TJ shrugged casually, despite the hints of a blush painting his lightly freckled cheeks.

"I don't know. I guess I never got round to telling you my full name, did I?" 

"No, you didn't." 

"......" 

"Care to tell me what it is, TJ?" 

TJ sighed. Should be risk telling her? Maybe. They were friends. TJ's eyes lit up a few seconds later as an idea popped into his head suddenly. 

"Sure." 

"Go ahead, then." Buffy prompted TJ impatiently.

"It's....I can't believe I'm telling you this...Tippen Jippen Kippen!" 

"TJ!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to hold back a laugh and failed miserably whilst TJ himself cackled at his own joke. "I thought you were genuinely going to tell me what it is." 

"Fine, fine. It's Trampoline Jampoline!" 

"Hey!" Buffy punched TJ in the shoulder, playfully. 

"Okay. You've got me there. It's Tyrannorausus Jex!" 

"Oi!" 

"Television Jelly." 

"What?"

"Toe Jam." 

"Disgusting." 

"Total Jerk." 

"You're definitely being one right now!" 

"Tall Jock." 

"Technically, you're not wrong."

"Tomato Jalapeno!" 

They were both laughing hard at this point, on the verge of hysterical- tears were forming in Buffy's eyes whilst TJ's shoulders shook. 

In hindsight, not the best idea when driving a golf cart.

Buffy gasped as TJ swerved and narrowly missed a red haired kid in glasses, who was shouting something incomprehensible behind them angrily. 

"I'd better be more careful." 

"Agreed." A shaky Buffy responded breathily. 

TJ turned to nod at her and didn't notice the stock cupboard full of basketballs, volleyballs and dodgeballs until it was too late.

"TJ, stop!" Buffy shrieked, but alas, to no avail; it was too late. 

They both shouted out as a mountain of sporting equipment tumbled down all at once. TJ reversed just enough to allow the pair to not be entirely crushed by them-into an understandably furious Principal Metcalfe, his arms folded and eyebrows knitted together in his rage.

Busted.

Buffy gasped, her eyes wide with fear. 

"What is the meaning of this?!"

TJ stood up rapidly. 

"Sir, I can explain-" 

"Good. You better had do, young man. As it is, if you're found guilty of stealing and trespassing, you'll be suspended." 

Buffy and TJ shared a look of shock, trying to comprehend what Metcalfe had just explained to them.

If it was found out that TJ was guilty, he could be suspended from the school-forever.

TJ felt himself shaking in fear and prayed he'd get help through this. 

He sure needed it. 

What was he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I forgot to add notes, hope you liked my little fic about TJ in 3 x 18 and the golf cart, please feel free to leave comments if you do!


End file.
